BabySister
by Anihila Dextro
Summary: AL fin sali de los examenes y ¿que mejor que hacer sufrir a la pareja del año? veran el pk NO DEBEN cuidar niños!, sobre todo mocosos de menos de dos años. jejeje REVIEWS! porfa no sean malos, okis? D


{_Baby-Sister_}  
  
^^^^^^^^^~*~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~*~^^^^^^^^^ Bien, en vista de que les gustó mi comedia de "La prueba de Amor" (estoy escribiendo el 2do capi n_ñ) les demostraré a los hombres que lean este fic, de que en realidad el cuidar niños NO, repito, NO es para hombres!!! Entonces, significa de que por ser machos y cuidar un bb se les van a caer los h...?? NO!! FALSO!!! Si no, lo que pasa, es que no tienen la capacidad intelectual para lidiar con eso!!! Por cierto, el de "Mejor que un Libro" no tiene continuación, solo me basé en lo que hice en la noche con mi primo ( No es incesto!!!) una parte...el resto lo inventé yo. ^^U. Okis, mejor empiezo, o mejor se saltan esto que escribo...  
  
^^^^^^^^^~*~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~*~^^^^^^^^^  
  
- Entonces, si crees poder cuidar a Harry en lo que voy al centro comercial, James?.- preguntó dubitativamente una mujer joven de cabellos rojos oscuros a su cónyuge mientras ésta se ponía perfume en el tocador.  
  
- Claro que si mujer, además , en un rato, vendrán los demás a jugar un partido de Continental y Sirius quedó en traer cerveza de mantequilla y moony su juego nuevo de cartas para estrenárselas.- le dijo James recargado en el borde de la puerta viendo a su esposa arreglándose.  
  
- claro, por que le arruinaron el otro juego cuando Peter derramó la leche con chocolate que era de Harry.¬¬  
  
- Y por que crees que no va a venir hoy?.- dijo James con picardía - además él dijo que tenia que hacer algo muy importante.  
  
- últimamente ha dicho que tiene mucho que hacer.- observó Lily.  
  
- seguramente va a escabullirse en las tiendas donde vendan queso, je, je, je.- dijo burlonamente mientras se rascaba la nariz.  
  
El timbre sonó y James fue a recibir a sus invitados.  
  
- Hello, hello!! ^^D.- saludó Sirius cuando le abrieron la puerta, tenia cargando una caja llena de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, detrás de él estaba Remus, quien también cargaba una bolsa de papel pero mas pequeña, se veía un poco receloso.  
  
- no te preocupes, Remus, hoy no invité a Peter, así que no te preocupes por tus cartas. ^^.- los hizo pasar a la sala de estar y tomaron asiento.  
  
- ok, es que este juego me lo regaló Sirius en que fuimos a las Vegas.  
  
- las vegas??!!! O.O- exclamó sorprendido James. - si .- dijo Sirius - fuimos el otro día con polvos Flu y había un casino de magos y jugamos un rato ^^.  
  
- y ganaste?- preguntó Lily saliendo a recibirlos en al sala de estar.  
  
Sirius y Remus se quedaron callados.  
  
- no .- dijo secamente Sirius.  
  
- idiota! - y le dio un zape en la cabeza Remus  
  
- O.O - Lily y James se sorprendieron.  
  
- el muy tarado apostó todo cuanto trajo en ves de gastarlo en lo que nos pidió Dumbledore que consigamos -_-** .- dijo Remus visiblemente molesto.  
  
- tarado pero te hago feliz!! XD.- le dijo Sirius mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
  
- cállate!! .- habló rápidamente Remus ahora sonrojado.  
  
- lo que sucedió fue que cuando pierdes en algún juego, recibes un castigo y era que te cayera una plasta de plasma en la cabeza...- esbozó una gran sonrisa.- y adivina a quien le cayó una XD.  
  
- Oh! Ya veo ^^. Bueno, me tengo que ir, les dejo a cargo del niño, ahora esta dormido, los biberones están en la nevera, -se puso a señalar a cada habitación- los pañales en el baño, mi numero del celular en la mesita del teléfono, también el del doctor, la policía...  
  
- ¡ La policía!!!- gritó James- pero ni que lo vayamos a matar!!!  
  
- si, pero si algo le pasa-dijo en tono amenazador a James- te castro!!!  
  
-O.OUUU  
  
- pobre de ti que algo le pase a mi bebé, por que te castro.- le dijo señalándolo con el dedo- también PaRA ustedes dos!!!  
  
- p-pero, si no hemos hecho nada!!! ^^UUU.- objetó Sirius.  
  
- me vale! Pero también eres su padrino y tu eres el que le da de consentimientos.  
  
Remus solo observaba divertido.  
  
- y a ti Remus, se que tu eres el de los dulces, - Remus tragó saliva- a ver si eres feliz luego de que castre a ellos dos (666)  
  
- no te preocupes...- dijo ante al sorpresa de todos mientras sonreía- tengo un vibrador ^-^.  
  
- Oh, bueno me voy.- les dio un beso a todos y salió de la casa.  
  
James la vio irse de la zona en su Cavalier [ me gusta ese auto. Je], luego de aseverarlo, cerró las ventanas, el cuarto del Harry, y se fue a la cocina; Sirius se dirigió a estéreo y sacó varios CD's. Moony limpió la mesa y tomó una libreta de notas y escribió : "Prongs- El idiota- Yo". Y lo dividió en líneas en tres columnas de 7 filas.  
  
- Agh!!.- dio un gritó Remus cuando Sirius prendió el stereo, a todo volumen y música de Marilyn Manson. [ Sweet Dreams].-demonios! Tu no puedes vivir sine se escándalo??? O.  
  
- de que te quejas? Lo pongo siempre que "hacemos" algo.^^  
  
- si, pero ahorita no, y no lo necesitamos para amortiguar tus gritos y quejidos que das!!!.- le gritó Remus a Padfoot. En eso salió James con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y un montón de Sabritas [espero que no me demanden por usar las marcas -_-U]  
  
- ¡ Marilyn Manson! Cool!, al rato ponemos uno de Black Sabbat. ^^- expresó James asentando la jarra y tomando lugar.  
  
-Gracias , ñero!- le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Remus- también traje de Linkin Park y Limp Bizkit.  
  
- y tu Moony?  
  
- solo a Tatu, Korn y Ramstein [ y se queja de Marilyn O.o?]  
  
Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a jugar sus cartas, el continental es como el juego de canasta solo que se dan 11 cartas en cada partida de 7 manos. Las jarras de cerveza se iban enseguida, las frituras se acabaron y la música a todo volumen.  
  
- vamos, Moony, no te vallas.- le suplicó Sirius a Remus cuando éste mostraba las cartas que tenia. Sirius y tenia un gran fajo de cartas en la mano; había comprado demasiado.  
  
- no me voy, me quedé sin pagar.^^  
  
Sirius tomó una carta y sin inmutarse en ocultar su sonrisa, bajó sus cartas, le achocó unas a Remus y pagó; se quedó sin cartas.  
  
- uju!! Gané , al fin una mano! Y te ensartamos James!!! Cuéntate!! = P.- se levantó y le dio un beso a Remus, mientras james, visiblemente enojado, estaba contando sus cartas. - tiene que hacer esto aquí?. ¬¬  
  
-shut up! ¬¬*- le dijo Remus.- cuantos puntos tienes?.^^  
  
- tenia un Jocker y varios ases....250 puntos. U.U  
  
- JA! Loser.- le gritó Sirius. En eso la ultima canción de Ramstein terminó. Y fue allí cuando lograron escuchar los gritos de Harry desde su cuarto.  
  
- ve a ver al niño.- le dijo Remus.  
  
James fue por él pero no logró calmarlo, salió de su habitación y aunque lo cargaba con euforia, no conseguía que su hijo se callara. Remus consideró que la música era lo que tal vez era el motivo de su berrinche, así que fue a apagar el stéreo pero ni así se amortiguaron los gritos de Harry.  
  
- ¡ Por favor, has que se calle!.- le imploró Sirius a James.  
  
- bueno, si te crees tan bueno.- le dijo James acercándose a él.- tómalo tu!  
  
Sirius - que en su vida había cuidado nunca a un bebé y cargaba a Harry solo cuando éste dormía o estaba de buen humor- lo tomó con los pies hacia arriba y el niño daba tales chillidos que mejor lo puso en la mesa.  
  
- dios! Calma a ese niño!!!.- le pidió Remus  
  
- pues cara de que me viste? ¬¬* de niñera o que?.- objetó Sirius.  
  
- tu alardeas de saberlo todo, a si que por que no lo calmas???  
  
- oigan..- dijo tímidamente James al ver la disputa entre esos dos amantes- escuchen...- no lo tomaban en cuenta...- ¡idiotas! ^`_´^***.- gritó James  
  
- QUE?!.- dijeron ambos.  
  
- creo que tiene una de esas cosas de bebés...- dijo con temor  
  
- como?.- preguntó Sirius soltando a Remus del cuello.  
  
- que si se hace "popó" donde crees que está?? ^^UU.  
  
- O.o?.  
  
Sirius se acercó a Harry, lo levantó y con cuidado lo olfateó.(snif. Snif)  
  
- Verde!! Este niño es está pudriendo!!.- dijo alejándolo de él.  
  
- pues, cámbialo.- le sugirió Remus.  
  
- Momento! Eso debes hacerlo tu!- y le entregó al niño pero Remus no lo tomó.  
  
- eh? Y por que yo?  
  
- por que a ti es a quien describen como el mas "delicado" y con sentido de mujer ^^.  
  
- eso es verdad Ù_Ú .- corroboró James.  
  
- ah si???, pues NO, ya se que generalmente me ponen como el mas maric-n de los fic pero en este si hoy hombre!!!.  
  
- en lo que cabe de decir "hombre".- le murmuró Sirius a James.  
  
- te oí ¬¬*  
  
- Harry sigue llorando , alguien tiene que cambiarlo!.- dijo rápidamente james señalando a su hijo.  
  
- pues deberías hacerlo tu, eres su padre y a ti te lo encargaron.- lo reprendió Remus.  
  
- a los 3 nos los dejaron a cargo y - tragó saliva - ya sabemos cual será nuestro castigo...U.U  
  
- ya te dije que a mi no me importa, tengo un vibrador.- dijo altaneramente Remus.  
  
- lo dijo para los tres, no solo para tu "soporte".- le confirmó James.  
  
- O.OU........en ese caso.  
  
Los tres se miraron con un signo de entendimiento, se arremolinaron ente Harry- éste con el dedo en la boca y aun con lágrimas en los ojos- y asintieron con la cabeza, entonces...  
  
¡¡¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera!!! ¡¡¡¡ Piedra, Papel o Tijera!!!!  
  
- JA PERDISTE SIRIUS!!! ^o^.- cantaron a coro Moony y Prongs.  
  
- Bua!! Esto apesta!.- dijo con amargura Sirius mirando su mano aun en forma de tijera. Se dio la vuelta y con un tic en la ceja y con los dedos temblorosos, empezó a quitarle su pañal a Harry.- Iack!, que asco, Uff.- alejó la vista- que escenario señores.- envolvió el pañal y dio un paso atrás, pero quien sabe como pero se tambaleó con el bulto en la mano- Ay! Me caigo, me caigo!!!  
  
- aléjate de mi!!! - gritó Remus.  
  
- es que me estoy cayendooo!^^UUU- se cayó de espaldas y el "bultito" se le escapó de las manos, se abrió y cayó en su máximo esplendor en la cara de.....  
  
- AGGHHHH!!!!  
  
- Pobre James n_ñUUU.- dijo Sirius .  
  
- JAJAJJAJA, mírate!!! Estas copeteado de mermelada en toda la cabeza, jajajaja- se burlaba Remus - parece crema de helado de pistache [por el color verde-amarillo de la crema de Harry = P] JAJAJAJA, hasta tiene su copete!!!!!.- Remus se agarraba de las cotillas por que ya no podía respirar. [XDD] - BUAA! =´( ...y ahora, quien podrá ayudarnos??.- suplicó James.  
  
Y como si hubieran invocado al Chapulín Colorado, la vecina de enfrente hizo su aparición.  
  
- disculpen, oi gritos y me asustó mucho si algo les pasó.- dijo una adolescente de 14 años - pasa algo malo?  
  
- Doroty!! - exclamó James limpiándose la cara con una toalla.  
  
- No, no pasa nada!! ^^ solo que no sabemos cambiar un pañal, es todo , jejeje.- se apresuró a decir Remus  
  
- oh! Bueno, yo tengo un hermanito, si quieren, lo puedo cambiar.^^ - si, si, claro!!! ^O^.- dijeron al unísono los tres amigos.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, Doroty ya tenia a Harry cambiado y limpio. Los tres amigos les dieron mil gracias a la chica y cuando ella se fue...Harry comenzó a llorar otra vez. UU  
  
- Oh no! Y ahora que?.- dijo afligido Sirius.- no me digas que se hizo de nuevo!.  
  
- no, esta limpio,- comprobó Remus.- que querrá ahora?  
  
- a ver...- james hizo caras y muecas para su hijo pero a éste no le importó y siguió llorando.  
  
- ah! Ya sé!- dijo Sirius - déjamelo a mi.^^- se acercó tapándose la cara y luego preguntó- On´ta bebé??... aki tá!.- se descubrió la cara acercándose a la cara del niño con una cara diabólica. O.O  
  
- On´ta bebé'???. aki tá!!!.- cara satánica.  
  
-ÑAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!  
  
-¡ Tarado, lo asustas!!!.- le gritó James dándole un trancazo en la cabeza.  
  
-O.o* Auch!  
  
- Para que se te quite! O  
  
Pero en ese momento, Harry dejó de llorar y se rió un poco.  
  
-Oye! , dale otro, le gusta.- sugirió Remus. James no lo pensó dos veces y le dio otro trancazo en al cabeza a Sirius que le hizo ver estrellitas. - Ay! Toma, te lo dejo.- le entregó el niño a Remus un medio noqueado Padfoot pero Remus le dio un zape en la cabeza también y Harry se rió mas.- OYE no soy tu saco de boxeo!!! ¬¬# - pero es divertido.^^- reconocieron Moony y Prongs  
  
Pusieron a Harry sobre uno de los muebles de la sala y no habían dado otro paso atrás cuando lloró de nuevo.  
  
- Tendré que considerar eso de la castración, si tener hijos es tener que soportar este infierno..¬¬****.- dijo entre dientes Sirius.  
  
- Oigan, y si tiene hambre?.- sugirió Remus; James y Sirius fueron por su biberón que estaba en la nevera pero... - Sheet! - que pasó?!.- preguntó rápidamente Remus entrando a la cocina.  
  
Lo que sucedió fue que el biberón se había derramado cuando James había ido por toda la fritanga para el partido de cartas, ya no tenían leche para Harry y no sabían cómo hacer una.  
  
- bueno, no creo que sea difícil- observó James- creo que una cucharada de cada cosa y ya, no?.  
  
- creo...(Remus)  
  
-.. que no.(Sirius)  
  
James abrió el biberón, puso una cucharada de cada envase, lo que paresia contener. Chocolate, azúcar y leche en polvo; le puso agua fría y lo revolvió.  
  
- bien, Harry, aquí tienes tu cena ^^- le entregó el biberón, pero cuando el bebé dijo tomar un sorbió, lo escupió y empezó otra vez, a llorar.- ahh!!! Y ahora por que llora?? No esta caliente!!!.  
  
- a ver, dame eso.- le arrebató el envase a James por Sirius. Él le dio un sorbo y puso una cara espantosa, que escupió y casi vomitó por lo que probó.- BRUTO, LE PUSISTE SAL EN VEZ DE AZUCAR, WEY!!! = p  
  
- jajaja, pobre Harry.- se rió Remus.  
  
- ya deja de burlarte ¬¬.- le dijo James a Remus.- solo te has comportado como un wey sin sentimientos!!!  
  
- claro que no!, solo soy sincero ^^.- replicó. ¬¬, ya que, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?  
  
- bueno, puedo darle algo de comer- comentó Remus- una papilla o algo no?  
  
- hay unos botecitos de Gerber en la alacena.  
  
-ok, iré por unos - se acercó a Harry y lo tomó en brazos, luego se dirigió a la cocina- yo me encargo, no necesito su ayuda ok?.- les dijo como no queriendo dar a decir que él y solo él era el mas chingon de todos.  
  
-" hijo...pórtate mal" ¬¬*- pensó James.  
  
Luego de un lapso de 10 minutos, no se oyeron otra cosa que no fuera súplicas y ruegos por parte de Remus al intentarle darle de comer a Harry, él solo desviaba la cara o le escupía la papilla en la cara de Remus; éste se estaba impacientando pero por su orgullo, no se dejó vencer. Harry estaba muy feliz viendo y haciendo sufrir a su tío.  
  
- bueno YA!! HAZ lo que Quieras!!! No Me Importa!!! 0.- se rindió Remus y asentó la cucharita en su traste. Dio media vuelta y recibió un platazo en la cabeza...Harry le había arrojado su plato y Remus estaba bañado de puré de manzana [mi favorito, YOMI jejeje ]  
  
- MI CABELLO!!!!.- Remus tomaba su cabello y veía con horror cómo se resbalaba el puré de la cabeza.- escuincle baboso....esto es GUERRA!!!- se dirigió al bebé y se lo llevó rumbo a la habitación continua, era el baño- en vista que no tienes hambre, te bañaré!- Harry entendió estas palabras y comenzó de nuevo a llorar- ¡¡¡A mi no me tientas con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo!!!¡tendrás un año de edad pero naciendo de la bruja de tu madre, eres digno hijo de ella!!!! 0. Ahora te bañas cabrón!!!.- abrió la llave de la tina y echó un poco de burbujas ( fue complicado, considerando que Harry estaba en uno de sus brazos y él le estaba jalando el pelo a resistencia de lo que le deparaba). Puso al niño dentro de la tina como victoria. Se reclinó para verterle el agua en la cabeza, Harry no lucia muy contento que digamos, solo estaba estupefacto por su mala suerte.- bien, ves que no se acabó el mundo? ^^.- dijo Remus levantándose pero enseguida dio un grito, por estar tanto tiempo encuclillado, se le acalambraron las piernas; dio un paso medio firme y acto seguido , se resbaló por todo la espuma y el jabón que se había derramado de la silla; Remus tanteó el aire para no caer pero fue inevitable. Su cabeza se estrelló en el borde de la tina y Harry hasta dio aplausos por la risa que le daba ver eso.  
  
El ruido que provocó tal estrépito, llamó la atención de Sirius y James y entraron al baño, ambos estaba sorprendidos y enseguida James se dirigió a sacar a Harry de la tina, podría ahogarse- pensó James y cuando dijo acercarse, también se resbaló de sentón- AUCH Y_Y ; Sirius solo exclamó " mi amor!!" se dirigió pisando a james para que no resbale también. Remus estaba inconsciente. Sirius lo tomó entre sus brazos y le quitó un mechón de su cabello, se veía hermoso a pesar de lo cruel que había sido a lo largo de estas horas pasadas, lo levantó pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro de la tina empapándose también.  
  
Un rato después, Remus yacía recostado en el sofá de la sala con un pañuelo en la cara, Sirius estaba preocupado por él , ahora solo quedaban ellos dos para cuidar del chico.  
  
Como siempre, el chiquillo siguió llorando, y como no encontraban un sustituto de leche...  
  
- ya se!.- chasqueó los dedos Sirius- y si le damos una paleta de chocolate de leche? Puedo aparecer una. - ok, no creo que le pase nada malo.- aprobó el padre.  
  
Sirius cargó a Harry y fue a la cocina por un palito de madera para que alli apareciese la paleta, pero fue un lío hacerlo si el bebé estaba en uno de sus brazos y la varita en el otro sosteniendo como pudo con sus dedos el palito. Una vez hecha la maniobra, ésta comenzó a derretirse y al no encontrar sitio ( quien sabe como no se le ocurrió dársela al niño -_-) se la metió en la boca. Dejó en su silla para bebé a Harry y cuando quiso darle la paleta no pudo...se le había pegado en la lengua...  
  
- Yeimbs ( James), vlen pod flavor! ( ven por favor)- Harry había dejado de hacer pucheros y se conformó al ver divertido la escena de cómo su santo padre intentaba retirar el helado de la lengua de Sirius haciendo que él gimotee ( se les olvidó otra ves que poseen magia).  
  
En vista que no podía, juntó todas sus fuerzas y se la arrancó provocando que Sirius pierda el equilibrio cayendo sobre la vajilla y James al suelo de sentón  
  
-estas bien Sirius?? - preguntó con preocupación James . No hubo respuesta. Justo en ese momento sonó el celular...era Lily.  
  
- bueno? - tragó saliva.  
  
-James?  
  
-si  
  
-ah, bueno, que bueno que contestas, eso significa que estas en tus 5 sentidos.  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- llamo para decirte que estoy por al Avenida Principal pero hay un embotellamiento terrible.  
  
- Gracias a Dios!- pensó James- Oh que horror cariño.  
  
No, voy a lanzar un hechizo para estar allí. Todo esta bien verdad?  
  
James dio un vistazo a la casa: Remus inconsciente en el sofá, las cartas regadas, el refrigerador un asco, chocolate en la cocina, platos rotos, Sirius sobre ellos, el baño un reguero de espuma, lodo alrededor de éste... y la lista seguía terminando con un niño arrancando un chicle debajo de la silla y metiendoselo en la boca.  
  
-Perfectamente u.uU - de acuerdo, en unos 5 minutos estoy por allá. Vi un hermoso conjunto para bebé y quiero ponérselo a Harry.- estaba a punto de colgar- si algo tiene mi bebé ya verás- advirtió- te quiero, bye. *Click *  
  
Horror! Tenía menos de cinco minutos para limpiar todo el desbarajuste y no se sabia ningún conjuro o encantamiento para limpiar, eso siempre lo hacia Lily. Entonces se autohechó un encantamiento. Rapidez  
  
- Cineti dinamos!  
  
Instantáneamente, empezó a moverse con una fuerza superior en la velocidad normal que tenia, y así pudo lograr limpiar todo en cosa de unos cuantos minutos, que era lo que necesitaba, limpio todo el desorden y puso a Sirius en la alfombra. Pero por la velocidad se estaba mareando. Justo en ese momento se escuchó el cavalier llegar, ante esto, James tomó al bebé y se paró junto a la puerta, iba a abrir, cuando Lily giró el picaporte.  
  
- hola! ^^  
  
- aquí tienes a tu hijo @_@- le entregó al niño y se desmayó en pleno porche. - O.O? James? Que pasó?- miró y vio a los otros dos inconscientes también.  
  
- s ke son unos tontos tio Moni, Pafo y papá.- respondió el niño ante una mujer sorprendida.  
  
^^^^^^^^^~*~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~*~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~*~^^^^^^^^^  
  
¡¡¡Perdón por haberme tardado en subir tan solo un mísero fic!!! Es que no he tenido nada de tiempo y tan solo cuando puedo entrar solo en bajar y guardar fics de aquellas a las que leo mucho. Empecé con este desde hace tres semanas y lo trunqué por que me metí en un concurso de conocimiento en la prepa y los entrenamientos de biología me absorben todo mi tiempo, además los sábados tengo ensayo en la Selección del Coro de la Prepa y desde hace dos semanas estuve en periodo de exámenes y de plano no pude ni siquiera checar mi correo y hoy, 18 de octubre, cuando dije estar en línea ¡¡ me bota esta por quería y no me dejaron conectarme de nuevo!!! El mundo esta en mi contra!!! BUAAA.  
  
Además ayer me fui de excusión a Uxmal, Oxkintok ( o como se escriba), a las Grutas de Loltun y a un balneario, terminé MUERTA y por eso nada de tiempo tengo, a Naoko le pido disculpas por no subir aun el 3er capi del otro fic y a Btza...ya te conté el final. A Ninnia, perdona si escribí mal tu nombre al igual que a Nimmue, NO PUEDO ENTRAR DESDE MI CASITA A LA PAGINA PK ME LO TIENE BLOCKEADO ( obra de mi queridisimo primito al que le mando todas las maldiciones imperdonables que existan y no existan aun) y solo puedo acceder desde un odiosos ciber café ( que de café tiene solo en nombre). Me dejo de quejar y disculpar. See ya! ( a lot of kisses from me) 


End file.
